I Blame the Treats!
by TheSongBirdSings
Summary: After returning from a mission with Loke,Lucy decided to be generous with her newly received money and picked up a bag of treats for Plue, an act that turned out to not be-so kind, and results in a awkward situation between herself, and Loke.


"Today just feels like a do nothing, to do something kind of day, don't you agree Plue?"

The blonde haired mage slumped down onto her red velvety couch, putting her arms behind her head for ultimate relaxation.

"Pu-nnnn!" The spirit replied all giddy like.

She giggled. Her cute little "dog" stellar spirit had always had a way with words.

"After all, it's no problem since the last job we received so much reward money!" She said gleefully. Just thinking about all the money she got made her want to go shopping. But today, was different. Today she just needed to relax.

"We have enough rent money to cover for three whole months…. if we spend wisely..Haha..."

"..Pun." It was a single, hesitated and doubtful pun.

Plue himself knew there was no way Lucy could resist spending at least half of that money on shopping… Though it wasn't like the spirit could really say anything, he was thinking it and that's what mattered, so she decided to change the subject on her money spending issues and continued talking.

"Probably because I didn't have to split it with anyone. I should take jobs with Loke more often, he doesn't even have a use for human money, so he never wants any!"

She grinned greedily, remembering how taking jobs with her usual group the reward money was almost always used to pay for damages caused by them, ending up with her barely having enough money to get by for a week.

"And to think that his only condition with going along was a get together!"

"Punnnnn!" He replied.

Lucy smiled at Plue. She was so glad she had bought a companion like him, even if her sex appeal only got her a 20% off discount. Suddenly, she thought of something she had bought for the small spirit on the way back from her mission.

Her pointer finger rose up in the air. "Oh, I just remembered!"

She reached her hand into the right blue skirt pocket she had on, her pink Fairy Tail stamp showing proudly.

"Found them!" She said after digging around in her pocket for a while.

Lucy pulled out a bright green bag that appeared to be full of pink round shaped sorts of treats. His eyes instantly lit up, and he started to jump up and down in anticipation and shake violently as he heard the sound of the bag being opened.

"I bet you know what these are!" She said cheerfully while pulling a treat out of the bag.

"Treats!"

"Punnnnn, Pun Punnnnnn!"

She held her hand out with the treat centered in her palm to the snowman looking spirit, who gladly took it between his little "paws" wearing with a smile on his face and shoved it all in his mouth at once, munching adorably.

Lucy slouched back down into the couch grinning at her polite deed. "Well, is it any good?"

A few seconds passed and he didn't yet reply, only stopped shaking.

Didn't he like them?

"Plue?" She turned her head over to him..His face was as red as a tomato, and his tongue was sticking out as though he just ate something spicy.

"Ehhh? Plue?"

She jumped off the couch, landing next to him, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Wait." She thought.

…..Spicy?

….Oh no.

Lucy quickly pulled the treat bag out of her pocket, only to prove that her thoughts were right. No wonder he was freaking. She had accidentally bought the spicy flavored treats, not paying much attention when she chose.

"I'm so sorry Plue! Here I'll go get you some wat-"

Poof.  
>A cloud of white smoke erupted, indicating the stellar sprit had left.<p>

Lucy got up from the floor and scratched her head in confusion.

'_..One little spicy treat was enough to send him back to the stellar spirit world? How spicy could it be?'_

Her thoughts echoed through her head, but she decided not to take much thought to it figuring she'd apologize properly later, this time with non-spicy treats. How spicy _could_ these be, anyways? Pulling the bag out, she read the description on the back of it. It read,

'**A TASTY TREAT FOR HUMANS, PETS, AND EVEN STELLAR SPIRITS! TOTTALY YUMMY IN EVERYONES TUMMIES!'**

Her brown eyes were filled with curiosity… curiosity that was found in the eyes of a cat. That was one thing about Lucy, her curiosity always got the best of her.

"Well…"

'_They did say it was safe for humans, too_...'

Lucy pulls out three of the small treats, looks around to make sure no one was in her apartment (which she feels she shouldn't even have to) and shoved them into her mouth after taking a small apprehensive lick. After a moment of chewing, they didn't taste half bad! The blonde looked at the bag again, only this time she noticed something she didn't bother reading before.

The fine print on the bottom.

She pulled the bad up close to her glossy brown eyes so there was a better view of it.

' **WARNING: Do not digest more than one half of each treat at a time, since you have chosen the new spicy flavored treat! If you do, side effects may include: vomiting, tongue tingling, choking, loss of air, feeling that mouth is literally on fire, gum sensitivity, acid burning, and may even cause subject to faint. **

**NOTICE: We are not responsible for injuries, and or any other form of harm that might occur when eating treats. Enjoy your purchase!'**

"Bull crap, I don't feel anything." She said. The treats were already swallowed and now in the pit of her stomach and she felt just like she did a few moments ago only with a little spice on her tongue.

After observing more, she continues to read the even finer print.

'**NOTE: Side effects occur after the first 20 seconds of indulging.'**

Well, curiosity always did kill the cat.

'…..'

There was a long silence... And suddenly, a rumbling sound as loud as a train sounded through the room.

To much surprise, this sound was coming from Lucy's stomach…

She gasped for air and wrapped her dainty arms around her abdomen and the other on her mouth, running to the bathroom.

The sound of water echoed through the small apartment, it was her running the cool bathwater and dunking her face and mouth under the nozzle. It had turned as red as Plue's if not even more. It was like she was on fire. Then, along with the water spewing into her mouth, puke started to spew from her mouth into the same running water. But At the moment she didn't exactly care.

After repeating this process every few moments her, skin toned down to a much different color…Green.

Well, at least the spicy feeling was toned down a bit. Only now.. She was puking her guts out and still very, very hot. Managing to crawl to the toilet, which seemed too far away she started to puke in there instead of all over her bathroom..

"Gross, disgusting, why did I have to try it why why wh-"

She was interrupted by the feeling of puke arising from her stomach, but before that started to get dizzy, and her whole mind went blank.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's Pov:<strong>

_Ugh…_what Is this….This light..

I squinted my eyes trying to see where the source was coming from. Was I..dead? Is that the light?

Come to think of it I very well might be. After what happened…What happened anyways? I remember getting sick after eating those damn treats…then violently projectile puking everywhere..And then nothing. I'm definitely suing if I'm alive. Fine print can kiss my ass.

After a few moments I came to my senses and figured sitting up to look around might help clear my confusion. I slowly propped myself up with my elbows, only getting a major head rush in the process. It was strange because I was on something plushy and warm..And My bathroom floor wasn't plushy, it was hard and wet with puke.

I jerked my head down, much regretting it moments later to find it was my bed, and also a cold wash cloth had been set on my head. But… I don't remember crawling into bed? Maybe if that damn light coming from my window would let up I could see. This was worse than a hangover…I sat up fully, aching everywhere and I was about to get up to go to the bathroom, but after a moment of thinking figure..I'd wait. The mess must be utterly disturbing.

Shortly after dawning on my thoughts trying to piece everything together I gave up and plopped back down on my bed. It could wait till morning- er- whenever I feel like getting up.

Besides, whatever pillow I was laying on was extremely comfy, and big. Also it smelt good..really good. Like colon or something.. When I get up I'll have to buy more of them, it must be the new pink one I bought the other day with magic enhanced smells. Gently I rested half of my body on the pillow, bringing my arms to put around the top. A grin formed on my face, being happy that whole shebang of grossness and unbelievable hotness was over.

"Uh.."

Yes, pure sleep..And a talking pillow. Must be a special feature.

"Umm…"

Oh and it sounded manly too!

"…Luucyyyy?" The pillow said with a deep voice.

I felt something gently shake my shoulder. But, pillows can't move..Or talk!

So why-…

Oh wait, this isn't a pillow. This was Loke.

"Hey Loke.." I said aloud my voice sounding like an old woman's drowned in sleep.

"Well, hello there."

Wait…Loke? …LOKE? WHAT THE HELL WAS LOKE DOING IN MY BED?  
>"LOKE?" I said it out loud this time, imminently jerking up my head, eyes practically popping out of my head<p>

"Lucy my love, I'll explain later. Right now you need rest."

"REST? You expect me to rest with a pervert sleeping next to me?And how come your avoiding eye contact with me?"

The girl knew she had to look like shit after last night, but really? Eye contact?  
>"Well..you see, Lucy.."<p>

He quickly looked over at me and his face imminently went red. Oh god, did he eat a treat too?

"um..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so that's all for now. Originally I intended to make this a one-shot, but decided against it because I got a better idea for future chapters:D! Well, that is if this should be continued. (depends on if people like it or not)**

**Thanks for reading! :3**


End file.
